


Sentiment and Reason

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Drugs, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is lost in the black hole that is his own mind. Reason has made him who he is, but John brings with him a new prospect, and along with it, a new battle. Excerpt of an upcoming work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview/excerpt of something new that I'm working on.

This was what he craved. Distraction. Distraction taking the form of snow white crystals. Before long, the hallucinations would begin, beautiful visions weaving together like melodies born from the strings of a grand orchestra. Sherlock hardly revelled in beauty - awe was an emotion, and emotions were illogical, only for the weak and weak-minded. So why was he becoming so affected? Why did he crave the allure of a drug induced dream over the logical reality he so usually preferred?

Spindly legs sprawled out in front of him, he slouched in his chair. Slender fingers slid through dark curls, while the other hand held a hypodermic needle lazily swinging from his fingertips which were only inches from the floor. His world began to blur. A small electric fan whirred on the coffee table, doing little to cool the flat as it oscillated. Not that long ago, he would have laughed at the idea of becoming emotionally involved in anything other than a brilliantly planned murder, now his thoughts were caught in an unending war between sentiment and reason - be the good man he knew he could be, or remain the cold machine which had gotten him through life unscathed. Sentiment left him weak and scarred, but reason left him alone. And he would rather die than be without John.


End file.
